


Debate Husbands.

by Azathothh



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, THIS IS A CRACKSHIP, it's my comfort crackship sir, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: My crack ship Reach/Holden is just me being self indulgent.Here's the boyz post 2019, in my au where Holden and Resch are replicants.
Relationships: Phil Resch/Dave Holden
Kudos: 2





	Debate Husbands.

"Do you remember the day we left?" Dave asked Phil softly, sitting up in bed and groaning as he felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen from a bullet years ago.   
It never healed right.  
"...Of course I do. How could I forget?" Phil murmured, propping himself up by an elbow. "Why do you ask?"  
"...I dreamt of that day...but instead of the LAPD thinking I left so I could retire to a quiet ranch far away from the city, they found us out."   
Phil's fingers glided over the very base of Dave's spine, his fingers freckled and wrinkled with age.   
"It was just a dream, Dave."   
"I know. Still, 20 years later...I still remember the same fear I had when I went into Bryant's office to give him my retirement papers. I knew he wouldn't call me back like he did to Deckard, he had learned his lesson after Deck made a break for it. I don't know if he knew, if he did...he must have not cared, or maybe he felt bad for me." Dave thought out loud, the early morning sun streaming through the curtains and on the two sixty year old replicants in bed.  
"...Gaff knew, he seemed to know everything." Dave chuckled softly, continuing. "I doubt he would have told Bryant. He stole files for me, told me that the nexus sixes, you, Rachael and I, had no set lifespan. We could have fifty years or fifty days, no one knew the exact number...Gaff and I never knew each other well, but he did me a solid with that…"   
Phil had sat up and started to stretch, his shoulders popping and cracking his fingers. His beard was streaked with white, his bald head scarred slightly, and his soft, small stomach peeked out from under his t-shirt.   
Dave watched him, his brown eyes gazing upon the man he loved, the man whose Runner experience was not as lengthy as his own, but will still wake up crying as he relived retiring his targets in his dreams.   
It was common for one of them to wake up to the other crying softly or shaking, sometimes they would scream in their sleep. Dave would usually wake up sweating, his body shaking with adrenaline and the horror of his dream and be pulled into a warm, safe embrace by Phil, who would hold him until he fell back asleep. Dave would do the same to him, usually whispering sweet nothings to the other as Phil sobbed into his shoulder.   
If he didn't wake Phil up, he would go sit on the porch in his robe and pajama pants, looking at the sky above with a cigarette to accompany him.   
He often thought about Deckard and Rachael, wondering where they were, how they were doing, wondering if they managed to escape off world. Living out in the middle of nowhere was isolating, admittedly, he missed Deckard's company. They were close friends, Holden had trained him to be a Runner.   
He missed a lot of things.   
Sometimes he wondered if it was all worth it, running away from everything he knew, in order to disappear and never be found.   
He was pulled from his early morning thinking by Phil's fingers lifting his chin up, and Dave smiled softly, leaning into the touch.  
"It's too early to be brooding." Phil smiled, stroking Dave's cheek with his thumb.   
"You're in good spirits today." Dave muttered, closing his eyes.   
"Well I'm alive, so yeah, I'd consider it to be a good day so far."  
Dave opened his eyes and looked up at Phil, meeting the man's icy, yet loving gaze.  
"You should spend more time in bed with me…" Dave grinned, reaching up and taking Phil's hand, pulling him closer.   
"Mmh...not really in the mood for sex…" Phil yawned, laying beside Dave on the bed.   
"I'm not either, I just wanted to be with you for a bit." Dave replied, wrapping his arms around the man. Phil relaxed in Dave's embrace, burying his face in his chest.  
"I'm glad you're alive." Dave muttered.  
Phil smiled into Dave's chest and hugged him tighter.   
"If I die tomorrow...well you know the plan." Dave muttered.  
"I do, and you know my plan as well. But I hate when you speak like that." Phil sighed, looking up at Dave with tight lips and a bit of a bitter look on his face. He hated when Dave talked about that, but they often had small quarrels. When you lived with a man who was on the same level of pessimism and had the same level of irritability as you, small spats were normal.   
Phil personally thought it just showed how similar they were, and after years, the two had learned to look past the small things. Besides, they never really were angry per say, just annoyed.   
It didn't help that they had both been on debate teams in highschool. Different schools of course, (Dave attended school in Miami, and Phil in Chicago) but Phil wasn't surprised when he learned that about Dave.   
"It doesn't bother you?"   
"It does, it consumes my every walking moment." Phil replied, pulling away from Dave's grasp. He stood up and walked to the door, turning around to glance at Dave, who made a face at the absence of his husband.  
"I'm gonna go check the mail. Go shower and decompress." Phil's words were cool and sharp, leaving Dave to lay back in bed with a frustrated sigh.  
"You lose points for not closing your statement!" Dave called out, and he heard Phil stop.   
"And you lose points for speaking during my protected time, Holden. Now go shower, you smell."   
Dave could hear the smile in his husband's voice and the frustrated frown on his face eased up.   
He sat up with a groan, sniffing himself momentarily.   
He wasn't going to admit it, but Phil was right. He could use a shower.

After Phil had checked the mail and came back into the house, he sat and went through it.   
Dave walked into the kitchen ten minutes later with a freshly shaved face and wet hair.  
"There's something addressed to you here." Phil said, holding up an envelope.  
"What is it?"  
Phil shrugged. "I dunno, open it numbskull."   
Dave rolled his eyes and opened the letter, reading the handwritten note.  
"Holy shit."   
Phil glanced up from his book. "Hm?"  
"It's from Deckard. Rick Deckard."   
It had been a month of back and forth letters, Phil sitting in the window with a book as Dave sat at the desk and wrote a letter back to Deckard.   
"How do you know it's really him?" Phil asked, his nose buried in his book.  
"I told him to tell me something that only he would know about me." Dave replied, pausing to scratch out a word.   
"What was it?"   
"Platonic intimacy."   
Phil raised an eyebrow, not understanding. "Yeah you're gonna have to explain that."   
"The night when he killed his first replicant, I brought him home. I was training him at that point. I held him and we got drunk, he cried into my shoulder, and also threw up in my car earlier that night."   
Phil snorted, eyeing Holden.  
"Hope you made him clean it."   
"I didn't. He was already in such a state."   
"He really did make you soft, huh?"   
Dave scowled.   
Phil laughed, leaning over and ruffling Dave's thin white hair.   
"It's alright to be soft. We can't be tough all the time."   
"Says the man who spent 20 years perfecting his bitch face so no one would notice his emotions." Dave's lip curled as he said that, his eyes turning back to the paper.   
The two were silent for a while, enjoying the company as they worked. Phil eventually glanced up, studying his lovers face.  
Dave noticed his stare.   
"Do I have something on my face?" He asked.  
Phil shook his head, looking back at his book silently.  
After a few moments, Phil spoke.   
"Hey Dave?"   
"Hm?"   
"I'm glad you're alive."  
Dave smiled.  
"I love you too, Resch."


End file.
